Hospital Lovestories
by Emilka Uchiha
Summary: This story is about how you can find love at the most unexpected of places. And how hospitals really cure pain!  vague summary - I dont want to share too much LOL


**Summary: **This story is about how you can find love at the most unexpected of places. And how hospitals really cure pain! (vague summary - I dont want to share too much LOL)

**Genre: **Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing/s: **ItachixSasuke (main paring), NejixGaara, ZabuzaxHaku, NarutoxKonohamaru, KakashixIruka, maybe more or less!

**Warnings: **Yaoi/Shonen-Ai BoyxBoy Action! You have been warned - dont like, dont read! It takes place in a hospital, so if you are an oversensitive person, I guess, this story would not be for you. There will be talk about severe injuries, illnessess and attempted suicide. Oh, and I also apologize for some wrongness with medical issues, I hope there will be nothing majorly incorrect (so that it wont disturb you from reading the story), but some minor mistakes and thought up stuff can surely be found. Gomen, in advance! Oh, and also some OOCness can be awaited.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine. What a shame –le sigh-

* * *

**Hospital Lovestories **

**_by Emilka Uchiha _**

**Chapter One - My Angel Gabriel **

_I can love _  
_But I need his heart _  
_I am strong even on my own _  
_But from him I never want to part _  
_He's been there since the very start _  
_My angel Gabriel _  
(lyrics from Lamb - Gabriel)

The window was open. Warm, summer scented air was creeping in softly, into the white, steril room. The gentle morning sunshines bathed everything they came in contact with in a faint golden glim.

Somewhere in the distance you could make out the enthusiastic chipper of birds and the rustling of leaves, moved by the light wind.

Inside the room, a dull 'beep' - ing sound could be heard. The scent of flowers and freshly mewed grass seeping through the window, covered the awful, biting smell that hung around each hospital. Even if this smell basically meant 'clean' as it was coming from the antiseptics used, you still felt strangly forced to wrinkle your nose when being confronted by it. Despair, and hopelessness, death. It made a shiver run down your spine and breath catch in your throat.

A young man seemed to have fallen asleep in a quite uncomfortable position last night. Sitting in a wooden chair, his upper body was bend over, so that his head was planted on the bed, nestled inside his arms, which created some kind of makeshift pillow.

Slowly he began to stirr, as warm sunshines fell upon his pale face. His black hair glittering softly, when exposed to the light from the outside world. He wrinkled his nose, and his dark eyes began to move behind his still closed eyelids. Not too hastily, he finally managed to open his eyes. Blinking several times, to adjust to the sudden change of surroundings. He frowned slightly, as for a moment he felt a bit confused to where he exactly was.

He looked down. Under him was a bed, on it white sheets. Looking still further up, he realised that there was a person laying on that bed. A person with unheathly pale skin, midlenght, soft and thick looking, black hair and their black eyes closed. This person. This person, was his little brother.

Itachi jerked upwards and into a sitting position, when the situation he was in finally dawned on him. Pain shot up his back. Right, it had not really been a good idea to fall asleep like this. He moved his head from one side to the over, the movements accompanied by a dull crack, signaling at least some relief for his stiff joints.

He could not help but let a sigh leave his lips, as he mustered his brother again. His brother's limp, thin form. He had not woken up since a week and Itachi was starting to get even more worried than he already was - which believe me, was coming near a whole new dimension of worry. The elder could not believe what situation he had found himself in and everything about it was his fault. He rubbed at his tired eyes roughly - not getting enough, restful sleep was showing its consequences already. The last days he constantly felt like being in a dream, behind some kind of white fog, which dulled everything that was happening around him. He let his hands fall limp to his sides again and gazed at his brother one more time. _Oh, my poor Otōto. _Itachi thought to himself, shaking his head slightly. He moved a bit closer to his brother, bending down over him and gently letting his hand caress his feminine, fragile face. He wished Sasuke would not look so pale, his presence nearly vanished when laying on those white sheets.

"I wish I could help you somehow, Sasu. But I dont know how. It is all my fault. I am so sorry, I hope you will forgive me," he sighed in frustration as he felt salty tears begin to fall down his cheeks.

"Please wake up. Please. Now, that I have found you, please dont let me loose you again." His voice was merely a whisper, gentle, but pleading. He hoped immensly that somehow his brother could hear him through his unconscious state.

A knock on the door disturbted him from his worrisome thoughts. He jerked back a little, letting his hand fall from where it had been resting in Sasuke's hair.

"Yes? Come in." Itachi's voice was still a little rough from sleep, he cleared his throat after calling out for the person behind the door to enter.

The door opened with a dull creaking sound and revealed a tall man in white doctor clothing. He entered, as he was told. Softly closing the door behind himself again, he looked down at Itachi, giving him a gentle smile.

"Ohayo, Itachi! I am sorry to bother you. I just wanted to see how you were holding up." Kakashi sighed, walking other to the only bed in the room. He bend down over Sasuke's seemingly sleeping form.

"Anything new?" He moved his hand to the boy's forehead, checking for fever.

"No. Nothing." Itachi had to breath in deeply to stop himself from sobbing. This seemed all awfully surreal. His brother. _Oh god._ A reassuring hand squeezed his shoulder gently. The dark haired man looked up at his collegue, giving him a watery, sad, but nevertheless thankful smile.

"Thank you, Kakashi. You know, for your support and everything." Itach averted his gaze again to let his dark eyes land on his brother.

"No problem. Afterall you are one of my best friends. How could I not care." Kakashi said grinning softly, his hand still lightly resting on the raven's shoulder.

Itachi sighed. He took his brother's pale, fragile hand into his, squeezing it gently once and holding onto it. "I dont know how this can be really happening." He said, his dark eyes fixed on their joined hands. "And everything, just fucking everything is my damn fault!" He bent over, letting his head fall onto the bed in front of him. A frustrated groan escaped his lips.

"Itachi, you are wrong. All that you have done, was always meant to assure Sasuke's saftey and wellbeing. You could not have foreseen this happening. Noone could." Kakashi said in a soft but convincing tone of voice. It implied that in the course of the last few days, he was constantly repeating the same encouraging words to his collegue. However it would seem that Itachi did not take them into consideration. Kakashi was not even sure why he was repeating it, he felt kind of obligated to say those words like a calming mantra.

The black haired doctor smiled softly at his good friend, grateful for his encouraging words. However, he still could not quite shake the feeling that he was to blame for at least some part of what happened to his younger brother.

Itachi squeezed Sasuke's far too pale hand again. When he looked back up for another time, Kakashi was already standing by the door.

"You seem to be in a hurry, my dear friend. Any particular reason for that?" The black haired man asked, one fine eyebrow raised in question.

Kakashi gave a devious grin and Itachi's other eyebrow rose in company. Well, there was only one explanation for that kind of behaviour from the silver-haired pervert.

"You see, there is this cute guy waiting for me to be x-rayed," he winked. _Go figure, _Itachi thought to himself, with a eyeroll," I have to save him from the poisoning hands of all those damn nurses," Kakashi told his friend, a mock pout forming on his lips. Itachi sighed, and shook his head, disbelievingly.

"Where did you meet **this **one?"

Kakashi's eyes widened in played shock. "Whatever do you mean by that? Are you implying that my dear little Iruka might be just another of my onenight-stands?"

The black haired lad only looked at his friend pointedly - the message came across alright.

"Really? Am I not allowed to fall in love?" Kakashi moved his hand in a dismissive manner, when he saw that Itachi was getting ready to protest," I know. I know. But **he** could really be **the** one for me. He is just perfect." Kakashi gushed.

Itachi rolled his eyes again. "How did you meet him then? And what the hell is he doing in a hospital?"

Kakashi looked thoughtfull for a moment and Itachi scowled his way. "Okay. Okay, dont get your panties in a twist," he chuckled and Itachi growled quietly," It is a long story, you know. No, actually, it is a rather short one, I guess. I was on my way to work, he was riding on a bike. I started flirting with him, he fell off said bike. Now he is here with a probably broken arm. Exciting story, isnt it?"

Itachi could not help but chuckle lightly. "Very..." He said. And watched Kakashi leave the room, muttering about how Itachi needed to eat something.

The black haired man sighed softly, as he looked at his brother's unmoving form. Food really wasnt his priority right now.

"Please, Sasuke. Wake up, my darling," he mumbled, as he let his head fall lightly upon Sasuke's chest.

**~ End of Chapter 1 **

**AN**: Thankies for reading! I cannot wait for reviews! YAY! Okay, I wanted to ask, if you would like to know more about Kakashi's and Iruka's first meeting? I normally wanted to dedicate the next chapter to it. So, yeah. What do you think?


End file.
